


With You

by karog



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Clint - Freeform, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karog/pseuds/karog
Summary: Rosie never expected to find joy in country lifestyle and yet there she was, smiling brightly with a hoe in her hands as the sun was rising.Rosie never expected to find love in this small town. And yet there she was, glancing at the boy sitting across the bar in the saloon and blushing.





	1. Chapter 1

Keeping the farm together was more difficult than she had ever expected. She learned that the hard way when the first harvest came and the money was barely enough to survive. At the beginning, she wasn't sure if she liked it but was still hoping for more. Sure, there were days when she was cursing her grandfather for leaving her this mess but as the time passed, she was learning more and more and life seemed to be getting easier. 

After some time, she found joy in tilling the soy and watching the plants grow. She found joy in her chickens laying bigger eggs every day. She even found joy in the silent rustling of leaves when she waited for her favourite Maple Syrup to appear. 

Rosie never expected to find joy in country lifestyle and yet there she was, smiling brightly with a hoe in her hands as the sun was rising. 

Rosie never expected to find love in this small town. And yet there she was, glancing at the boy sitting across the bar in the saloon and blushing. 

"Don't waste your time on him, miss," she heard Gus speaking up and she almost jumped with surprise. "A girl like you shouldn't deal with such losers." 

"Losers?" she repeated, ignoring the urge to ask what kind of a girl she was exactly according to the bartender. "What do you mean?" 

"He comes here every evening and gets himself drunk. Always the first customer to arrive and the last one to leave. Sometimes, I even have to force him to go home." Gus leaned over the counter as if he was telling her a secret. "He works at JojaMart and I heard rumors _he_ gave them the idea of destroying the old Community Center. Good thing our Mayor is still up for the task and keeps refusing.” 

“What? Why would anybody want Joja to take over?” Rosie shuddered at the memory of her previous corporate life. 

“No idea. I guess some people are just losers, right?” Gus turned around to serve another customer. 

Rosie hated Joja with her whole heart and she couldn’t believe that even here, in the middle of nowhere, there was a JojaMart. 

She glanced one more time at the boy and quickly turned her eyes away when she noticed he’s staring at her, too. Her face turned red, she threw some money at the counter and quickly left the saloon. 

It was no time for silly infatuations. She had lots of work to do. 

*** 

Rosie spent most of the day at Pierre’s. She valued his opinion and he helped her understand how the plants work exactly. Grateful for yet another piece of advice, she left the shop in the afternoon, carrying her shopping. 

Excited at the thought of all the new plants, she didn’t notice a big rock standing right on her way. It didn’t help that she was carrying way to much than she could really hold. When she tripped and fell down, she sighed with relief that all the seeds where safely hidden in boxes. She did spend a small fortune to get them, it would be terrible to waste them. 

“Are you okay?” she heard a voice over her head and quickly turned around, embarrassed at her own clumsiness. 

And there he was, standing with her Melon Seeds in his hands and looking at her concerned. Shane. The boy she was trying to avoid all Spring and yet whenever she passed him in the streets, her heart always pounded a bit faster. 

“Uh...” she mumbled. “Yeah, sure. I’m okay.” 

He knelt down and started gathering all the boxes while she stared at him blankly. Shane reached out his hand toward her and helped her stand up. 

“Here” he said. “This is yours.” 

She took the seeds and for one moment, their eyes met. It was a feeling that Rosie couldn’t describe. There was something about Shane, something she couldn’t quite grasp yet. She wanted to get to know him despite all the rumors she heard about him before. 

“Thank you,” she finally spoke up. “You’re Shane, right?” 

He looked at her surprised as if her knowing his name was the strangest thing that has happened to him all day. 

“I see you at the saloon sometimes,” Rosie explained, worried she might have been too straightforward. “Thanks again. Perhaps we could...” she hesitated and blushed. “Maybe we could have a beer together sometimes? As way of saying thank you, of course.” 

His face suddenly changed and he took a step back. 

“I don’t need your company.” He said, his voice cold. “You should watch where you’re going. Nobody liked clumsy people.” 

And with that, he turned around and left. 

Rosie didn’t understand what happened. Why was he suddenly so rude towards her? 

She knew only one thing. She was going to drink that damned beer with him, whether he wanted it or not. 

***

It was only a week after the tripping accident that she finally found some time to waste in the Stardrop Saloon. Keeping the farm working was challenging and she welcomed a chance to relax a little bit. 

And of course, there he was. Sitting at his usual spot, sipping his cold beer and glaring at everybody else. 

“Hey,” she said approaching his table. “May I join you?” she smiled. “I still owe you one for...” 

“No.” he broke in. “You may not.” 

She stared at him surprised, unable to come up with a good response. This was certainly not what she expected. 

“You can go now. I don’t need anybody’s company.” he continued. 

“Well...” she retorted. “Maybe I need company?” 

He stood up abruptly, almost knocking over his chair. 

“Find somebody else.” he ground out and left the saloon in a hurry. 

She knew people were staring. She could feel their judging eyes waiting for Rosie’s reaction and yet she felt unable to move, humiliated and embarrassed. 

“I’m sorry,” she heard a familiar voice and turned around to see Marnie. “Shane is... well, he’s having some rough time now. I’m sure he didn’t mean whatever he said.” 

“Has he always been like that?” Rosie asked, realizing that even though he treated her bad, she still wanted to get to know him better. 

“It’s hard to say, really.” Marnie replied. “He’s never had a happy childhood, his father... Well, let’s just say his father didn’t take Shane’s mother’s death easy.” 

“His mother...” Rosie repeated in disbelief. 

“She died when Shane was just a little boy. To be honest, I think he lost both of his parents on that day. His father couldn’t cope and started drinking. It hurts me to see that Shane is turning to his dad’s habits.” 

_He’s hurt._ Rosie thought to herself and the anger she felt faded away. Instead, she started feeling sorry for Shane. She had a happy family, always knew she could count on them and worst case scenario, she could always come back to her parents’ place. Shane never experienced such love and warmth. He never learned there was a different way than what he was used to. 

*** 

“You remembered my birthday?” Shane said with suspicion in his voice. “I’m impressed.” 

“Well, I wouldn’t know in the first place if it wasn’t for little Jas.” Rosie smiled. “I hope you like it.” 

“Pepper Poppers!” he exclaimed with excitement. “My favourite, how did you know?” 

She smiled brightly when she saw his delight. She realized it was actually the first time he let his guard down around her. _This_ was that hidden Shane he kept hiding from her. 

“I just had a gut feeling,” she winked. _I should buy Jas something special for all the help she gave me._ she noted to herself. 

“Thanks,” Shane said and Rosie could clearly see he’s slowly returning to his oldself. Weirdly, it made her heart sting. 

“I guess I should go,” she quickly said, before he could add anything else and ruin this memory for her. “Happy birthday once again.” 

She turned around and took a few steps. 

She knew it was hopeless. Shane would never let her in and she had no idea why she kept on trying. There was something pulling her towards him and as much as Rosie wanted to resist, she couldn’t. 

“Rosie!” she heard and her heart skipped a beat. She turned around and noticed that Shane didn’t move. “Do you wanna...” he stuttered. “I mean... I’m going to the pond in the forest. You’re probably busy but...” 

“I’d love to go with you,” she quickly said and smiled. 

*** 

She couldn’t believe how easy it was to talk to him when he allowed himself some freedom. They laughed at each other’s jokes, he asked her about the farm (particularly about the chickens), her life before Pelican Town her grandfather. Rosie also wanted to ask him lots of questions but she was worried it would scare him away. 

“Here, I’ve got an extra one,” he suddenly said giving her a bottle of cold beer.” She hesitated for a second but didn’t want to turn away his gift. 

She took a sip and they sat in silence for some time. 

“You ever feel like no matter what you do, you’re gonna fail?” Shane suddenly spoke up and Rosie knew this wasn’t a question to which he expected an answer. “Like you’re stuck in some miserable abyss and you’re so deep you can’t even see the light of the day? I just feel like no matter how hard I try... I’m not strong enough to climb out of that hole.” 

Rosie was shocked. She had no idea that’s what he was feeling. She also couldn’t believe he would finally open up to her. What do you say to someone who’s clearly dealing with severe depression? How do you make that person feel better? Rosie tried very hard to come up with some clever response but there was nothing. She fought the urge to hug him by quickly emptying the bottle. 

“Fast drinker? Woman after my own heart” Shane joked while Rosie realized drinking the beer so fast wasn’t exactly the smartest idea as she started feeling tipsy. “Just don’t make it a habit. You’ve got a future ahead of you still.” 

He stared in the distance, lost in his thoughts while Rosie realized that no matter how hard she would try to resist it, the battle was lost. She fell in love with that sad boy from the saloon the minute she saw him. She was only worried he would never return her feelings. 

“Come,” he said suddenly, breaking the silence. He stood up and reach out to help her stand up, too. “Whoah,” he laughed when she faltered and almost tripped over. The alcohol she drank must have been stronger than she thought. “I’ll better walk you home,” Shane said and with his words, a glimmer of hope appeared in Rosie’s heart. 

Maybe there was a chance for them after all?


	2. Chapter 2

“You have to be more carefule, Rosie.” Clint stated worringly. 

“I’m fine,” Rosie waved her hand, dismissing his words. “It’s just a little scratch. Better check these geodes! Can we open them now?” She was more excited than ever. 

“I’m serious,” Clint didn’t give up. “Today it’s just a little scratch but next time there might be one monster too many. Trust me, I’ve been to the mines, I know how dangerous then can get, I really wouldn’t want to-” 

“Oh come on! I promise I’ll be more careful next time,” Rosie interrupted, almost unable to stand still. “Let’s open the geodes, please!” 

Clint sighed with resignation. 

“Show me what you got,” he said and Rosie handed over five geodes. “Rosie! These are frozen,” he exclaimed with a mixture of excitement and worry. “You got to a deeper level?” 

“Yes!” Rosie exclaimed, grinning like crazy. “I told you I could do it! Look, I found these, too!” 

Ever since she discovered the mines, she couldn’t help herself but get back there every now and then. The thrill of an adventure, the adrenaline rush she felt while fighting all the monsters - it was something she never knew was possible to feel. Clint was opening the geodes for her and helping identify all the new rocks, sometimes he would send her to Gunther. 

“Here,” Clint spoke up. “Unfortunately, nothing new. Just a few pieces of coal.” 

Rosie sighed. 

“That’s okay.” she said. “I’ll find new ones next time.” 

“Rosie... it’s dangerous and you should-” Clint started but Rosie didn’t want to hear it. Nobody was going to take away this joy. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Speaking of things we should do - have you spoken to Emily like I advised?” she grinned. 

“No...” Clint turned red. “I wasn’t... well, I didn’t have time and-” 

“Right, because so many people from the town wants to suddenly upgrade their tools and buy ore. Come on, Clint, I may have believed you the first time but you won’t fool me now. Why don’t you just talk to her?” 

“It’s not that easy, you know!” he tried to defend himself. “And since when you’re the expert on... such things? Have you spoken to our grumpy guy?” 

Rosie blushed and grabbed the stones. She quickly shoved them into her backpack. 

“I was mining, remember?” she mumbled. 

“Right. All week?” Clint grinned and Rosie gave him a smile. 

“Funny,” she said. “I’d better go. My chickens must be missing me.” 

She decided to visit Marnie’s little shop on the way down as she could use some shopping. The animals should have enough to eat today but she wasn’t so sure about tomorrow morning. Her heart skipped a beat when she remember that Shane rents a room there but after checking the time, she sighed with relief. He should be at JojaMart. His shift hasn’t ended yet.

It’s not that she didn’t wanna see him. Ever since their little heart to heart near the pond, Rosie was using every excuse she could to get close to him again but he kept pushing her away. If she wanted to make an impression on him, it certainly wouldn’t be in this torn and bloodied shirt, smelling like a slime monster. 

She knocked on Marnie’s door and entered without waiting for an invitation. 

“Hello?” she spoke up. 

“Rosie!” Marnie exclaimed. “So nice to see you! Do you need anything? How are the animals, are they-” she stopped as they heard some noise coming from one of the rooms. 

“What was that?” Rosie asked. 

Marnie didn’t say anything. Instead, she moved towards one of the closed doors. 

“Shane?” she said loudly. 

Rosie felt paralyzed. So _this_ was his room. 

Marnie opened the door and Rosie couldn’t help herself. She followed. 

What she saw, broke her heart. Shane was on the floor, surrounded by empty bottles of alcohol, one of them being broken which probably was the source of the noise. He was so drunk he didn’t even react to Marnie and Rosie entering. 

“Oh dear...” Marnie sighed. 

“Is he...” Rosie started. 

“He’s out cold. Can you do something?” 

Rosie wasn’t sure what to do in such situations so without putting much thought into it, she grabbed her watering can, filled it with water and poured everything on Shane’s head, hoping he wouldn’t choke on it. 

Shane’s reaction was immediate. He jumped, giving out a weird, unidentified sound. Looking at him, suddenly Rosie felt stupid that she was ever worried about her own appearance. Even though she has just fought probably a dozen of slime monsters, Shane looked much worse. 

“Shane!” Marnie exclaimed. “What’s the matter with you? All you ever do anymore is mope around your room and drink beer!” 

“You wouldn’t understand,” Shane said, turning his back on them. 

“I’m worried...” Marnie said. “What’s your plan? Don’t you ever think about the future?” 

“Plan?” Shane laughed bitterly. “Hopefully I won’t be around long enough to need a ‘plan’” 

Rosie gasped and froze. She had no idea Shane felt this way and it scared her. Suddenly, they heard a silent cry. 

In all the commotion, nobody noticed little Jas entering the room. The girl was completely in love with her godfather and now as she heard the terrifying words coming from him, she burst out in tears and ran out of the house before anybody could react. Marnie followed her immediately. 

“Jas...” Shane whispered. “I’m sorry...” 

Rosie saw the tears welling up in his eyes and all she ever wanted was for his pain to go away, to make him feel better. But she didn’t know how. 

“Shane,” she spoke up, her voice hoarse. “Maybe you wanna... I don’t know- talk about it?” she asked silently. 

“Go away!” he yelled. “Just leave me alone, why do you keep bothering me?! Nobody asked you for your pity!” 

Later, when she finally scrubbed all the blood and slime from her shirt, she wondered if she said something wrong. Maybe it was her fault that he couldn’t be friendly towards her again? Maybe she said something or did something that made him angry? She was confused but at the same time her heart was bleeding. It hurt to see him like that, it hurt to listen to such words... 

She let a single tear fall down her cheek before she finally fell asleep. 

*** 

After that, she tried not to get into Shane’s way too often. Every now and then, they would meet in the streets of Pelican Town, exchange some pleasantries and continued with their lives. Rosie wasn’t sure what to say or how to behave around him anymore. She blamed herself for his hatred towards her and she had no idea on how to make the situation better. 

She never expected next time she would talk to him, it would be groundbreaking for their entire relationship. 

The weather that day was horrible. It was pouring from the very morning and Rosie was wet from head to feet. She only went to visit Willy and show him the fish she caught the day before. He was an expert and Rosie wouldn’t want to eat something she was not supposed to. Just as she was leaving his hut, she heard the first thunder. 

“Ugh...” she ground out. “I hate thunderstorms.” 

When she entered the forest, a glimpse of a familiar blue jacket caught her eye. 

“Shane?” she whispered and approached him fast. “Not again...” 

He was laying on the ground, drunk as ever. 

“Shane!” she knelt by his side and shook him gently, fearing the worst. 

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled and hiccuped. Rosie couldn’t decide whether she felt more relieved he’s still breathing or worried about his state. “My life is a pathetic joke,” he continued and event though she wanted to protest, she thought it would be better just to let him speak. “Look at me!” he yelled but Rosie didn’t even flinch. She listened patiently. “Why do I even try?” Rosie wasn’t entirely sure if those were tears on his cheeks or only the rain. Nevertheless, she gently grabbed his hand but he pushed her away. Like always. “I’m too small and stupid to take control of my life,” he continued. “I’m just a piece of soiled garbage fluttering in the wind. 

Shane stood up and came closer to the edge of the cliff. Too close for Rosie’s taste but she didn’t move. 

“I’ve been coming here lately... looking down...” he said and even though the rain was heavy, Rosie could clearly hear every word he was saying. She held her breath. “Here’s a chance to finally take control of my life. Those cliffs...” 

He turned around, facing Rosie but never looking at her. “But I’m too scared, too anxious. Just like always. All I do is work, sleep and drink to dull the feelings of self-hatred. Why would I even go on?” 

Suddenly, he took a step towards her and looked straight into her eyes. At that moment, Rosie knew she had to be strong, she had to be there for him. 

“Tell me...” he mumbled. “Tell me why I shouldn’t roll off this cliff right now?” 

Rosie reached out to grab his hand again and this time, he didn’t flinch, he didn’t turn away. Instead, he held her hand tight as if with this gesture, he wanted to ask her for help. 

“The decision is your own,” Rosie finally said. “Just know that I’m here for you.” 

His gaze softened and he seemd to have relaxed a bit. 

“Thanks...” he responded. “I apprieciate that. I really do...” 

Then, he faltered and almost fell down to the grass but Rosie held him strong. All this time spent fighting in the mines and tilling soil finally paid off - she was stronger than ever. 

“We should get you to the hospital now,” she said and gently pushed him away from the cliffs. 

He didn’t protest and held on to her. 

*** 

“He’ll be fine,” Harvey said when he approached her. It’s been three hours already but she never left the clinic. “It’s just the alcohol, it really acts like a poison when you drink it _that_ much.” 

“Can I go to him now?” Rosie asked, her voice silent and weak. She was exhausted, still wet from all the rain, feeling her muscles protest at every movement. But she wasn’t planning on leaving Shane alone. 

“You can,” he responded worringly. “But you should also take care of yourself. You don’t look very well.” 

“I’m fine. Thank you, doctor.” she said and quickly went into Shane’s room. 

She sat by the bed and looked at Shane, trying to keep her tears from falling. 

“Rosie?” Shane spoke up. “I wanted to thank you...” 

“Shh...” she interrupted, afraid of all the emotions around them. “It’s okay. I just wanted to see if you were all right. Get some sleep.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Rosie, what in the-” Clint started but Rosie interrupted immediately. 

“It’s nothing. I’ll fix it quickly. It was the red monsters, they’re pretty tough to beat. One of them managed to hit me with his rib bone actually, can you believe that?” she laughed. “Anyway, look what I brought!”   
Grinning, she handed him ten shiny geodes. 

“I should probably just refuse to open them for you,” Clint commented with discontent but grabbed his pickaxe. “You’ll get yourself in trouble one day, you’ll see.” 

Rosie ignored his comments. Her eyes were still shining with excitement and she stared impatiently at her newly acquired treasures. Sure, her left arm hurt like hell and almost all her tshirt was soaked with blood and slime. Fortunately, the blood wasn’t _only_ hers. She was convinced Clint was simply exaggerating. 

“So,” Clint spoke up. “How are things with your grumpy boy?” 

“Don’t call him that,” Rosie laughed. “He’s not so grumpy anymore. Actually, I’m going to meet him today in the evening. He asked me out!” 

“Really? Like... on a date? A real date?” Clint grinned. 

“Yes! We’re going to the city to see the game.” 

Things have been going really well indeed. Ever since Shane left the hospital, he also started visiting some therapits in the city. After some time, he looked like a different man. He even showed her the chickens he’s been raising in secret - blue chickens!   
Rosie made sure to always be available for him. Whenever they both had some free time, they would spend it together, either by the pond or with Shane’s blue chickens. Rosie was so happy to see Shane in such a good mood. She hoped he would stay like this forever and leave all the misery behind. 

“You better go and get ready, then,” Clint said when he finished with the stones. “I don’t think you wanna go there dressed like _this_.” 

*** 

The memory of their first kiss would always be with Rosie. It was spontaneous, crazy and Rosie loved every moment of it. She wasn’t sure what the name of the teams in the game was but she knew she became their fan very quickly. 

Rosie and Shane were almost inseparable. Every evening they’d spend together, unable to say goodbye and each night dreaming about each other. 

The farm was doing well, too. Rosie managed to buy two cows from Marnie and now she could enjoy fresh milk every morning. Her skills got so much better. The only thing she was really missing were her trips to the mines. With the farm growing bigger and her new relationship, she found herself lacking the time to do anything else. 

“I was so close to getting to the bottom, I know it, Clint,” she said, handing him over her watering can. 

“I’ll upgrade it as soon as possible,” he replied, ignoring her words completely. “It should be ready within-” 

“I have to go back. I have to know what’s at the bottom,” she said decisively. 

“-two days,” Clint finished and sighed. “Rosie, you’re happy. Why do you wanna go there so bad? It’s full of monsters and Yoba knows what else.” 

“I don’t know, I guess I just have to finish things once I start them,” she grinned. “How are things with Emily? Did you ask her out?” 

“Uhm...” he stuttered. “Y-yes, actually. We’re going to the saloon tonight. T-together.” 

“Clint!” Rosie exclaimed with joy. “That’s fantastic news, why didn’t you say so before?” 

“I would but all you every talk about is going back to these damned mines,” he retorted. 

“That’s not true,” she laughed. “I also talk about Shane quite a lot.” She put the money on the counter along with the Iron Bars. “I gotta go but tomorrow, you have to tell me _everything_.” 

She left in a hurry, feeling happier than ever. 

***

“Rosie?” Shane spoke up, grabbing her hand. They were sitting by the pond, the same place where Shane first realized that he was in love with this new farmer girl. “I’ve been meaning to ask...” 

“What is it?” she smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. He stopped drinking beer and she was relieved when he finally stopped smelling like a brewery. 

“W-What are you... I mean...” he stumbled, uncertain how to put in words. “Do you have any... uhm... plans for tomorrow?” his face immediately turned red and he hoped Rosie wouldn’t notice. 

“Well,” she said smiling. “I guess I do now. What do you have in mind?” 

Shane smiled. Everything was going according to plan so far. He took a deep breath. _That’s it. I can’t fuck it up._ he thought to himself. 

“Maybe we could go to the city? I booked a table at a restaurant. I heard it’s good.” he said and the words came out even quicker than he expected. 

“Sure, that sounds wonderful,” she responded and kissed him on his cheek. 

Shane sighed with relief. He thought about the Mermaid Pendant hidden safely in his room and smiled. 

_It’s happening._ He thought. _I’m proposing tomorrow._

***  
Rosie woke up feeling restless. She knew Shane was planning something big for tonight. Otherwise, he wouldn’t bother with a trip to the city. She couldn’t quite grasp what it might be and being the most curious person in the world, she wasn’t fond of surprises, to be honest.

She knew, however, one way to deal with her restlesness. 

“How not to go crazy waiting for the evening, Daisy?” she said, looking at her faithful dog and stroking its ears. “Why, keep yourself busy, of course!” 

She ran towards the chest and took out her dagger. It got a bit dusty as it’s been some time since she explored the mines but it was still sharp. She also grabbed a few berries and put them in her backpack. 

“Be a good girl, Daisy!” she said, leaving her house. “Mummy will be back in the afternoon to get ready for the big night with Shane.” 

She closed the door and chuckled when she realized she was explaining herself to a dog. 

*** 

She was already on her way back up. She knew she might be a bit late to meet Shane but he’d understand as soon as he'd see what she discovered. 

Her shirt was torn in several places from all the fights and there was a trickle of blood here and there. Also, she was covered in terrible slime and she probably smelled terrible. But she was smiling brightly. 

_The bottom of the mines._ She thought. _I made it._

All she had to do was to reach the elevator across the room and she would be upstairs. 

But then, suddenly, she was surrounded. 

“Shit...” she whispered, putting up her sword. 

She fought hard but they just kept coming. First, she felt a bat sinking it’s sharp teeth into her shoulder. Then, it was a really big, Red Sludge spitting its poison at her chest. In the end, all she knew was that she was surrounded by Shadow Brutes and Shamans, hitting her hard and casting their spells. 

She focused her sight on the elevator door and tried moving towards it but she was too weak. She kept looking at it when she fell down to her knees, holding her stomach. 

“No...” she whispered. _Clint was right..._ she thought bitterly. 

The monsters kept attacking but Rosie had no power left in her body. She dropped the sword and fell down to the ground. Amidst all the pain and chaos, she managed to think about Shane, standing at the Bus Stop and waiting for her. _Nobody knows I’m here._ Will he think she stood him up? Will he worry and start looking for her? He wouldn’t look here, though. She doubted anybody came here often enough to find her in time. 

“I’m sorry...” she whispered and soon after that, she fell into the darkness.


End file.
